The famliy from earth
by Crusher158
Summary: A famliy from earth gets thrown into fairy tail Fist fanfic dont hate and suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

_Here on earth : _" dude i dont care about 'what kind of magic i would use if iwas in fiore' get it throgh your thick skull" said a kid dressed in all black with a shirt that read pierce the veil " carlos i know you dont care just anser the question" said a kid dressed in some what dark clothes " fine logan i would use shadow dragonslayer " said carlos " hey what are you talking about " asked a girl in a white shirt with jeans " what magic would you use if you were in fiore what would you use alexa " asked logan " oh umm water dragonslayer " said alexa " see she did not argue " said logan " yo guys whats up " asked a girl wearing simalr clothing as carlos " what magic would you use if you were in fiore" said logan " umm arc of time " said the girl " nice choice rylee " said logan " imagine if we were in fiore " said rylee _litel did they know a book apered at each of their rooms giveing them a spell to go to fiore _-_**after school**_\- " i'm bored " wined logan " i dont care " said rylee " play some games " suggested carlos " theres no wifi " wined logan " were almost home " said alxea in the front seat of her moms car " ok" said logan _then they seat in silence -__**at each of their rooms**_\- " what is this " they say at the same time then are trasported to fiore -_**fiore**_ _**logan**_\- " argggggg " screams logan as he overloads with magic power then burst out diffrent types of magic evryone in the giuld hall flew backwards into walls _while logan is out -__**fiore carlos**__\- " _argggggg " yells carlos as everyone in limia scale gets behind tabels the same thing happens -_**fiore alexa**_\- " ahhhhhhh" screams alexa as everyone in mermaid heel hides under tabels again same thing -_**fiore rylee**_\- " ahhhhh " screams rylee as everyone in blue pegus runs away the same thing occurs -_**after they wake logan**_\- " so i just apeared in the midel of the giuld hall and blasted out ice,fire,and swords " asked logan " yes " said erza and lucy ( by the way i will mostly focus on logan when i cant think of anything for logan or get writers block on one i'll switch charecters ok thanks now back to the story ) " i wounder what magic i use " asked logan " try requip " suggested erza " how " wondered logan " put your hand in front of you and feel a wepon forming in your hand " said erza so logan tried and formed a sword that looked like lucidater from sao " wow ive never seen a blade like that " said erza " well its caled lucidater and is only achived by haveing alot of luck in my world ( by the way alredy explaind not being from earthland and being from earth ) its very rare" explaied logan " intresting this book we found it wont oppen for anyone exsecpt lucy and levy how bout you try" said erza _then logan tried and opened it the first thing they saw was a recipe to become a godslayer _" whoa a potion to become a godslayer lets do this " exclamied logan " well i can have virgo get the ingredents she can probably get god blood some were " said lucy _after virgo got all the ingredents even the god blood _" its the blood of raijin the thunder god " said virgo " thunder ? Like lightning " asked logan " yes " said virgo " thanks virgo you can go " said lucy _then a person walked in with a flying cat " _exscuse me but is this the place with the lightning godslayer "'asked the cloaked person then logan heard this found a cloak and turned in to lightning and went up to the stranger " your looking for me " asked logan then the cloaked person put down the hood " RYLEE " shouted logan and huged the person " logan is that you " asked rylee and logan put his hood down " yes and ive missed everyone have you seen anyone eles " asked logan " yes i told them to meet me in magnolia" said rylee " so i see you have an exceed are you a dragonslayer " asked logan " yes the ice dragonslayer " said rylee " ha time to batell ICE-MAKE LANCE " said then shouted logan _sluuuurp " _ICE DRAGON ROAR " then a blast of icy wind with shards of ice flying at logan then he said " static" and turned into lightning and reapered behind rylee " LIGHTNING GOD BELLOW " shouted logan then rylee said " ok i surrender NOT ICE GOD BELLOW" shouted ry ( thats what i call rylee in real life so why not this ) " your a godslayer" asked logan " yep i can also use the roar of a ice dragon " said ry " you should join fairy tail " suggested logan " ok only if i beat you and erza " said ry smugly " do you have a death wish if me AND erza team up you are dead " said logan confidently " prove it " said ry " ERZA team up " shouted logan " fine " said erza ( in the batell no dielog just spells ) first erza requiped into hevenly wheel 321 now logan disapered and erza shot roghley 30 swords at ry then logan appered and shouted LIGHTNING GOD BELLOW and after a epic batel erza and logan won " now will you join " asked logan " yes ohhhh there here " said ry _then a blob of water and a shadow with no owner _" hey guys you can come out of travel form " said ry and the shadow grew into a person wearing a claok and the water formed a teenaged girl " hey guys come in for a drink " said logan ( by the way there related and the drinking age in fiore is 15 and there all 16 ) while they were drinking unknow by everyone except the godslayers ( p.s there all godslayers ) a powerfull wizard of fairy tail walked into town that goes by the name mystogan


	2. Chapter 2 filler

Appearence

Carlos : 5'4 wearing black clothes and a black cloak natsus bilud black hair

Ry: 5'3 wears light blue t-shirt with jeans and blue jaket blond hair her bilud is likes lucy do not be perverted she is my sister in real life

Logan: 5'6 dirty blond hair wearing yellow t-shirt and sometimes a black cloack build laxus

Alexa: 5'2 black hair dark blue clothes and blue jeans shes looks alot like wendy

Magic power and level

Logan: his magic power rivals gildarts

Ry: she's at erzas level when angry but when shes calm she can take on natsu and not even get tired

Carlos: same level as rouge when calm but if his famliy is in danger he's stronger then even makarov

Alexa: same as ry's but the only difrence is shes at mira's level when shes angry

Weakness

Logan: ADHD and has a very weak stomach

Ry: not good with stealth and very weak stomach

Carlos: ADHD and has a very weak stomach

Alexa: gets very attached to animals and has a very weak stomach


End file.
